


Birdie Knows Best

by Whispering_Imp



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dom Dick Grayson, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mommy Issues, Sub Bruce Wayne, Underage Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: Dick Grayson, beautiful, angelic, and meek, is a man everyone took one look and assumed they would be the first to introduce him to some kinky play, dirty him up a little, teach him some new tricks, and he will submit like it is second nature. Except, Dick Grayson is not the type of beast they ever think he could be, agile like a mountain lion and equally ruthless. Try to pin him down and he'll slip right out of your grasp. Next thing you know, he's perched on your back and taking you down hard. All still smiling like it takes zero effort, and bringing out actual scary toys from his collection.What few people expect from the sunny smile and silly puns is how he discovered his preference and his role in the bedroom early on in life, not long after he moved in with Bruce Wayne and picked up his new and colorful roll as Batman's aid....
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Birdie Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of a [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/Whispering_Imp/status/1303404110784245761) I made not long ago explaining the origin of Dick's dominant tendencies. I wasn't a good writer to start with, and it has been a long time since I last wrote anything, and certainly the first time I wrote about DC characters. I hope it looks okay. Have fun and enjoy!

Batman was overworking in the cave again when a colorful little bird landed in his lap.

"What do I have to do to make you rest, Batman?" Robin asked, his cheerful voice boyish and innocent. The black domino mask made his bright blue eyes look larger more childish. Yet the coil of grapple cables on his shoulder promised something quite the opposite. 

The Bat had nowhere to escape to. The boy was straddling him, legs kicking childishly on either side, small hands pushing the man insistently against the back of his chair, effectively trapping him. Robin shook his head in mock disapproval. He reached up and unfastened Batman's cape, letting it drape over the back of the chair. Next, he disarmed the taser on his belt and unbuckled it. The small but well-practiced hands took the end of coil and quickly fashioned it into a rope collar around the man's neck. Bruce gulped, Adam's apple bobbing behind a knot, but he made no move to protest or move away. Painfully aware of how much skin the Robin uniform showed (He could never bring himself to change the design. Dick wouldn't want it any other way anyways.), and how the boy was grinding against him none too subtly at this point, he waited to see what the little bird wanted with him.

"You've been bad." Robin commented. He hopped off the chair with a flip, allowing more of the cable to unwound from the coil. The length from his hand to Bruce's neck hang loosely when he landed, but not for long. With a light tuck, he pulled it taught. His intentions clear. "You're in trouble. And when Batman is in trouble, Robin is here to help."

Obediently, Bruce got stood up and followed the makeshift leash towards his captor. The boy drew the cables in like a fisherman reeling in his catch. Once the man was within reach again, Robin got to work. Dancing the maypole around his mentor in his colorful costume, he skillfully wrapped the cables around the man and arranged the knots on pressure points all over his torso. The work was done quietly and effectively, and Bruce watched him in an almost hypnotized trance. When the boy took his arm, he put his hands behind his back and allowed them to be bound without further encouragement. Similarly, he kneeled without hesitation on the cold cave floor when he felt pressure on the back of his knees. The last of the cables were pulled tight around his thighs and shins, rendering the big bad Batman immobile, knees spread, and completely at Robin's mercy.

The angelic face looked down at him, smiling kindly. Bruce's returning smile died at the corner of his lips when a little pixie boot stepped on his rapidly tenting pants. A deep groan escaped him. It wasn't painful, but it was not merciful either. The pressure put on him was just enough to stimulate, just enough to make him ache with desire. He wanted to look down, but a pair of gloved hands cupped his face and made him look up into sky blue eyes instead.

"I'll help you relax, Batman. Don't worry."

In demonstration of his promise, Robin ground his heel down on the bulge and drew out another grown from the man. He bent down and placed a kiss on Bruce's forehead before releasing his face and moving out of sight. The soft padding of pixie boots disappeared. The swishing cape also settled. Everything fell silent for a beat. Even the bats in the cave seemed to be holding their breaths. And then—

_Crack!_

The sudden burst of sound from the whip did not startle Bruce, but he was certainly at attention now. _Dick actually brought out the whip._ Bruce knew he was in serious trouble, then that begged the question— _Exactly how long ago was it when I last took a break?_

"First, you must be punished for not taking care of yourself. "

"Dick—"

"Actions have consequences. Just like you taught me, right?"

Bruce allowed himself a private, pleased smile. "Yes, Robin."

"Good."

He felt a push between his shoulder blades and knew what was coming. He allowed himself to be pushed to the ground. His face pressed against the hard floor and his ass high in the air. Nimble hands undid his pants and pull them down just enough to free his ass and cock. The cold cave air against his heated skin made him shiver. He was rock hard but could do nothing about it except hump the air in vain. A bead of precum gathered and dripped to the ground.

"You're enjoying this too much," Robin chastised.

He felt soft braided leather between his ass as Robin dragged the whip over sensitive skin. The sensation told Bruce everything he needed to know about which whip that was. No wonder the boy decided binding him was necessary. That was not the usual whip the boy practices with. No, it was a heavier, more brutal model.

"I got Catwoman's whip out for this," the boy confirmed his assessment. Something tapped against Bruce's balls. He allowed himself another visible shiver. "A few lashes will remind you this is a punishment."

The first hit came down with precision, on the leg just left of his balls. "You have to be well-rested to fight crime."

"Yes, Robin. I'm sorr—"

_Crack._ This time it landed on the other leg.

"We have to look out for each other. Can't do that if you're tired." The boyish voice listed his faults calmly. The punishment not so much a lecture than a reminder, just like the marks on Bruce's body.

"No. I'm sorry."

_Crack._

Bruce jerked at the pain. The tip of the whip had just licked the underside of his balls. It was a dangerous thing to do, but Robin had perfect control of where the blow landed and with how much force. Bruce had no doubts about it. His body, however, didn't get the memo, something the man filed away as another training for Batman to work on later.

The thought did not last long. A series of quick lashes landed on his ass drove out all work-related thoughts. It was then that a small hand, rough with calluses, sneaked under his shirt and stroked his back. Bruce sighed at the contact. It was over. Robin did not plan to keep him kneeling in the cave for long. The main goal was to get him to take a break and have a good night's rest, after all. Behind him, Robin sucked his fingers loudly for his benefit.

The intrusion came quickly, as if the boy knew Bruce was impatient. (Of course he did!) The hand on his back moved around to wrap around his cock. Robin set the pace and Bruce followed, rocking his hips to the easy rhythm, chasing pleasure. It stung when wet tongue traced the broken skin on his behind, but it was the kind of dull pain the man enjoyed. He moaned and the boy laughed softly, layering soft kisses over the tender skin to show his approval. The hand on Bruce's cock, now slick with sweat and precome, quickened, efficiently bringing Bruce to the brink and over. The man came with a soft gasp, barely aware of the hands working him through his orgasm.

He was boneless as Robin set about untying him and removing the rest of the bat suit, obediently lifting a limb here and there when the boy instructed him to help get the clothes off. He was floating in and out of consciousness when the boy wiped him down with a warm towel and treated his wounds. He was barely awake by the time he found himself in bed, Dick at his side, out of his uniform at last, smiling down at him, stroking his hair and massaging his scalp.

"Sleep tight, Bruce."

"Wait, Dick—" Bruce made an effort to roll on his sides even as sleep threatened to overcome him and glanced down. Sure enough, the boy was still hard. "—what about you?"

The boy chuckled, giving him a soft peck on the cheek. "Tomorrow. Repay me tomorrow. For now, you need sleep."

The man frowned, but found no strength left in him to protest. The hand in his hair, the kiss that still lingered on his cheek, they made him feel small again, like a child. It reminded him of his parents, of happier times, when he was allowed to be bounded up in blankets and coddled to bed. His eyelid fluttered, and he drifted off. Right before sleep completely engulfed him, Bruce thought he felt hot liquid splatter onto his crotch, but by then he was fast asleep, and remembered nothing more.


End file.
